


bottoms up!

by mushydesserts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, Ignis loves everyone in this bar, Ignis' filthy mouth, M/M, Public Displays of Affection, Wingman Prompto, apparently, drunk Ignis, implied Bottom Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushydesserts/pseuds/mushydesserts
Summary: Ignis was known to let loose only onrareoccasions — fully sober Ignis liked to avoid the temptation.As it was, Ignis, looking absolutely debauched, pushed himself off the counter in full view of the half-a-dozen equally-ecstatic men and women he'd been entertaining, yanked Gladio in by the belt, and kissed him right on the mouth.(Ignis has a little too much to drink; Gladio learns things. Kinkmeme fill, one-shot.)





	bottoms up!

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9822859#cmt9822859).

 

"Hey."

Gladio ignored the sleepy pile of blue-washed fluff sticking out from under the pillow on the other bed in favor of turning another page in his book.

"Hey," Noct said again.

There were eight pages left. The royal wedding was in progress. The princess's aggrieved former paramour was about to burst through the door. Would she hear what he had come to declare? Would she turn him away without a word? Would it even _matter?_

"Hey Gladio."

"Yeah?" Gladio scowled at the words on the page.

Noct didn't even bother to turn over from where he was idly poking at his phone on his side. He yawned. "Can y'get Specs?"

Gladio set the book down on his leg, affronted. "What's the matter? Can't sleep without someone to tuck you in?"

"Shut up," Noct said testily, rolling over halfway. "Not what I meant. Can you go get him from the bar downstairs?"

"What?"

"The bar. Downstairs?"

"Do I wanna know why?"

There was a long pause during which Gladio began to become just a tad concerned.

The hotel room was cool and quiet in the early hours of the morning, far from the bustle of the sticky city streets below. For once, Gladio and Noct were the only two occupants. They'd booked a few nights in a row since they'd be staying in the city for a few days, and given that they didn't have a check-out time and weren't going to be driving anywhere the next day, Prompto had decided to take Ignis out for a night on the town.

"Think he'll relax?" Noct had said dubiously.

"Definitely. A night off," Prompto had enthused. "No responsibilities. Leave it to me!"

"Joy," Ignis had said.

They'd gone, leaving Gladio and Noct to work out and hog the bath respectively. Several hours later, Gladio was pleased to be able to say he'd just about settled in.

Except.

"Uh, Prompto just... says you should probably go get him," Noct finally said.

Gladio frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just..." Noct trailed off uncomfortably.

Gladio sighed and threw off the covers.

\---

The bar was horribly loud with a pounding, ear-grating dubstep track thrumming under the dull, inebriated roar of its patrons. It smelled like sweat and beer and something unpleasantly sweet as Gladio approached. As he stepped inside its front entrance, he ignored the gazes of the nearest dozen or so people who turned to look — nothing he could do about that, most people tended to look over when a six-foot-six guy ducked into an establishment — and scanned the room for a familiar blond flash amidst the pseudo-industrial art installations, the tacky velvet upholstery, and the flickering fuschia neon lighting.

It didn't take long to find.

"Hey, big guy!" Prompto mouthed over the music from a dim corner of the room, looking wildly relieved as he waved. Only really his hair and the pale flash of his bare arm were visible. The room was _packed._

Gladio made a beeline towards him and tried not to knock anyone in the crowd over along the way. As he neared, he could see that Prompto was tapping his fingers nervously on the bar counter.

"I am _so glad_ you're here," Prompto said, standing immediately upon his arrival.

Gladio frowned. "Where's Iggy?"

 _"There he is!"_ a voice announced behind him forcefully in a tone that was _almost_ familiar. Gladio stopped.

Prompto took the opportunity to shove his phone in his pocket and slap Gladio on the arm. "Take care, big guy," he said happily, and made a break for it.

Gladio turned.

\---

The thing about Ignis was that for as long as Gladio had known him, Ignis had considered looks to be of paramount importance.

You wouldn't really call Ignis _vain,_ not in the usual sense. He was sort of prim, and he was confident, and he had a certain graceful ease to him, but it wasn't because he was gorgeous and he knew it, though he was gorgeous, and he probably did know it. It was more that he was always conscious of how things _looked_.

It was probably why he was so good at his job. First impressions were crucial in the throne room, and in the council room, and on the battlefield — and Ignis was nothing if not thorough. His (and Noct's, by extension) apartment had to look spotless. Every meal had to be presented as lovingly as it was cooked. The Regalia couldn't go more than a day or two with a cracked windshield, and gods forbid Noct walked around with a loose button or a dangling shoelace. The details _mattered_ to Ignis, and no details mattered so much as the way Ignis presented himself.

The glasses, of course, were key — the key to arranging things _just_ as he wanted. Then there were the shoes, shined to a slick polish. The gloves, the belt, the tailored trousers and the briefs Gladio knew he wore underneath; the shirts, pressed and folded and creased just right. Casual for Ignis was undoing a button. And his hair was always, always in place.

It kind of made you want to mess him up a bit.

Gladio had wondered more than once if that was sort of the point.

Anyway, Ignis liked to comport himself with dignity, and he liked to look the part of one who always, unfailingly, comported himself with dignity, which was why Gladio could only be grateful that Ignis was usually the designated driver at all those wine service events back in Insomnia. Ignis was known to let loose only on _rare_ occasions — fully sober Ignis liked to avoid the temptation. Fully sober Ignis would probably be horrified to be seen by strangers with his shirt half-undone, his sleeves rolled up, his gloves shoved into his back pocket, his hair rakishly and haphazardly finger-combed into place and his glasses absolutely nowhere to be found in the vicinity.

As it was, Ignis, looking absolutely debauched, pushed himself off the counter in full view of the half-a-dozen equally-ecstatic men and women he'd been entertaining, yanked Gladio in by the belt, and kissed him right on the mouth. With tongue.

\---

It went on for long enough that Gladio was starting to feel light-headed, and had to use a surprising amount of effort to detach Ignis from his face, whereupon Ignis grabbed him by the sides of his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

Gladio stepped back, somewhat winded and dazed, when Ignis released him at last. Ignis seemed to suffer no similar malady, returning to his spot and grabbing one of the men who had evidently been listening to him avidly before.

"Look at him," Ignis was shouting, and they all looked at Gladio, and Gladio's mouth went dry. Ignis turned luminous eyes back towards him, and... Six, were his eyes wet? Was Ignis _crying?_

 _"Perfection,"_ Ignis breathed passionately.

"You must be Gladio," a woman to his left smiled at him. _"The_ Gladio."

Gladio let out a weak affirmative grunt.

"Incredible," Ignis roared in delight. He raised his glass as if in a toast. Multiple strangers followed suit. "His arse. Incredible. His _face_. What a good lad."

"Huh." Gladio cleared his throat. "Uh." There were some murmured agreements.

"His is the best cock I have ever had in my mouth," Ignis opined vociferously.

Gladio choked, and Ignis took the moment to drain his glass completely. The woman clapped Gladio on the shoulder and beamed.

"I would have it... in my mouth... at all times... if I could," Ignis continued, setting down the glass on the counter. "Except for when I am drinking a coffee. I also would have that in my mouth... at all times... if I could. Coffee. And his cock." He paused. "I may quit my job," he confessed.

"That's the spirit," someone shouted, and there were cheers.

"Iggy," Gladio said, his voice coming out higher than he'd intended. "All right. Hey." He reached over rapidly to retrieve Ignis's now empty glass and slide it away, signalling for the bartender.

"I have never been pounded so long and so hard by so inhumanly stunning a being," Ignis enunciated proudly, his hand coming to a rest on Gladio's arm. To Gladio's mortification, Ignis then tugged him in and spun him around, as if turning him for display in front of the audience. "Have you seen his abs? I want to grate vegetables on his abs." He patted said bare abs warmly as Gladio tried to wrestle him to his feet. "Haven't tried it yet," Ignis admitted, sounding a touch disappointed.

"Right, Iggy. Let's go," Gladio said, maneuvering Ignis to a standing position. "Come on."

"Right, Gladio? Gladio? May I?" Ignis was saying as Gladio fumbled for cash to cover the tab. How much had Ignis _had?_ "Sure, Iggy," Gladio said. Conversion rate, conversion — fuck it, whatever — a pile of these bills should do it. He handed them to the amused-looking bartender.

"Gods. I want to tug his hair and lick his mouth," Ignis said, gazing at him softly.

He could hear voices cooing in adoration from somewhere behind them. Gladio started to flush.

"And... and his _legs._ Are."

"Hey," Gladio began, a little quieter, in Ignis's ear. He slipped an arm around Ignis's waist as Ignis stumbled against him a little. "You all right there?" He began to lead them towards the exit.

 _"I want to spread his legs across this bar and fuck him right through it into the ground,"_ Ignis announced to the crowd, and Gladio had to throw out a hand to stop himself from tripping over a table and taking both of them to the floor. "So that he can't walk straight for _days_ ," Ignis declared, muffled, as people murmured in approval. "I want to wreck that beautiful, tight, lovely arsehole he's got, and I _will_ do so as soon as I discover how to bring it up."

A gruff man nearby them set them upright. "Go get him, sweetheart," he encouraged with feeling, looking Gladio in the eye. Gladio could feel his ears going flaming red. Heat was creeping down his neck. Also, possibly, creeping to other places.

"Oh, it's already... it's already up," Ignis informed him faintly after a moment.

"C'mon, Iggy," Gladio said as they disentangled themselves from the raucous crowd. "Let's get ourselves to bed."

"Tired, love?" Ignis laughed. "He doesn't get tired," he whispered distinctly to the bouncer by the door.

The bouncer grinned at Gladio as he pulled Ignis towards the lobby. "Elevator," she said, pointing him in the right direction.

"Thanks," Gladio said, bright pink, and shook his head and smiled.

\---

If Gladio tried to add up all the months they'd been together — including all the starts and stops and pauses and delays, and a few moments' worth of embarrassing miscommunication — he figured they might've been up to six by now, roughly. Maybe. Half a year of being together.

That wasn't much, now he thought about it.

Not long enough that he'd ever heard any of _that_ before.

Timing wasn't exactly kind to them, but then was it ever?

"I love you," Ignis confessed into the side of Gladio's neck as they took the elevator up to their floor, Ignis's hand firmly down the back of Gladio's pants.

"Love you too," Gladio said.

\---

Prompto and Noct were either sound asleep when they made it back to the room, or pretending to be. Gladio didn't really mind either way. They would be gone in the morning by the time Ignis woke, leaving behind a note saying something about _breakfast_ and _Cindy_ and _be back eventually! —_ Noct wasn't a morning person, but Prompto was enough of one to be what Gladio would consider a good influence. Maybe Gladio wouldn't kill the kid after all.

It took less than a minute to peel Ignis's wrinkled clothes off and get him into bed. It took slightly longer to get Gladio's clothes off, counterintuitively, as Ignis wouldn't let go of his belt. Ignis was fast asleep within a second of Gladio collapsing next to him, his arm curled possessively around Gladio's middle; Gladio looked down at him for a moment, brushed Ignis's tangled mess of hair out of his eyes, and then turned off the light.

\---

"Nghhaaaaaaaaargh," was what Ignis had to say the next morning.

Gladio handed him a glass of water, which he pitifully took a sip of, looking like a drowned cat in the morning light, albeit a sexier one than most.

"Where are my glasses," Ignis said after a moment.

Gladio shrugged adoringly.

 _"Nghhaaaaaaaaargh,"_ Ignis said with more feeling.

Gladio felt a smile tug at his mouth. Ignis inarticulate was usually a good sign, generally speaking. From his experience, anyway.

Ignis pressed the backs of his hands into his eyes. "About what I said last night," he began. "To all those nice people at the bar."

He remembered. Good. "I'm flattered," Gladio said. "Only _you_ get to hear what I wanna do to you, after all."

Ignis went still for a long, long, long time.

Gladio could definitely feel a smirk coming on now. Not smug at all, but. Hey.

"Should I skip the exhortation to forget all about it, then?" Ignis said at last, a tad apprehensive.

"Dunno. Could stand to hear it again," Gladio said.

Ignis peeked at him, green eyes narrowed. His gaze drifted for a second down to Gladio's legs, set apart on the edge of the armchair beside the bed. He looked up again.

Gladio tried to look casual.

Ignis cleared his throat. "When do the others get back?"

\---

 

_Prompto Argentum [11:31 AM]: a SUCCESS am I right!! :D_

 

\---

 

_Noct [12:46 PM]: u guys done in there yet tf_

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm alive!
> 
> (@ [mushydesserts.tumblr.com!](https://mushydesserts.tumblr.com))


End file.
